We are in the same sky
by memoryru
Summary: "Kita (masih) di langit ya sama, 'kan? Author masih newbie. Maafkan hamba


_"Kita (masih) di langit ya sama, 'kan?_

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bekerja di kantor perberitaan Amerika. Meski awalnya sedikit kesal karena setiap hari harus mengejar deadline sana-sini, aku menikmatinya.

—Ada seorang wanita yang menarik perhatianku.

Dia perempuan berusia 22 tahun –3 tahun lebih muda dariku— dengan rambut brunettenya yang lurus dan mata azure nya yang tenang. Seperti kebanyakan wanita khas Amerika lainnya, tapi dia berbeda. Entah dari sisi yang mana, aku juga tak tau.

Kami bekerja bersama-sama, bisa dibilang di rekan kerjaku. Meski dia menganggapku atasannya, mungkin karena umur kami yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Shara-chan, bisa kau ambilkan berkas di box itu?"

Begitulah aku memanggilnya. Dia tertarik dengan suffix –chan yang dipakai di Jepang saat aku menelepon adikku. Sehingga dia mungkin berpikir bahwa –chan dalah panggilan kesayangan, dan berakhir seperti ini.

Sebenarnya namanya adalah Sarah Kirzchen, sayangnya lidah asia-ku tidak mendukung untuk mengucapkan nama serumit itu, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, berakhir dengan mengubah nama perempuan brunette ini, Shara-chan.

"Baik." Dia mengangguk dan dengan senang hati mengambilan berkas itu. Aku sangat tertolong olehnya. Dia perempuan baik dengan etika yang baik pula. Siapa saja mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padanya—Tak terkecuali aku yang dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Satsuki mengirimiku e-mail yang dengan sangat menyesal aku tak bisa membalasnya.

"Aku pergi ke Akihabara dengan Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun. Kuharap kau cepat pulang sehingga kita bisa makan es krim seperti dulu lagi."

Tidak nyambung antara Akihabara dan es krim. Setelah selesai membacanya, segera kukerjakan kembali tugasku di komputer yng sudah menuntut untuk segera di kerjakan. Jika tidak ada Shara, mungkin aku akan mati sekarang.

Terakhir kali aku menelepon Satsuki tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana saat itu pekerjaanku masih sekedar meliput berita di sekitar New York, tapi lama-kelamaan, semua berubah. Aku bukannya tidak ingin membalas emailnya, hanya saja—

"Aomine-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

—Ah lupakan.

Aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, wajah perempuan ini terlihat sangat khawatir, aku tak bisa membuatnya terlibat begini, "Ya. Aku baik." Kemudian mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Waktu libur sehari ini harus kumafaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tak selamanya atasanku berbaik hati memberikan libur walau hanya se-jam. Dia tegas, juga galak, pantas saja CapNews menjadi yang terbaik di kota ini.

"Um… Tetsu, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

Aku sempat berbicara dengan Tetsu di telepon. Saat ini, aku tengah berada di lapangan basket sendiri. Sedang berusaha merilekskan diri. Mencoba bernostalgia mengingat masa-masa kejayaan Kiseki no Sedai dulu.

"Aku baik Aomine-kun. Oh ya, kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Tetsu.

"Nanda? Sepertinya sebulan lagi. Pekerjaanku akan selesai dalam dua bulan ini. Setelah itu, aku bisa hidup damai di Jepang." Diselingi dengan tawa.

"Souka."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Satsuki? Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya ya. Aku tak sempat membalas emailnya kemarin."

Kemudian hening saat itu, butuh waktu yang lama sampai kusadarkan Tetsu karena tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti pembicaraan, "Dia baik… Ano, apa… Aomine-kun masih menyukai Momoi-san?"

DEG.

Satsuki ya? Kapan ya terakhir aku di tolak olehnya?

"Kau bicara apa sih? Jelas-jelas Satsuki itu menyukaimu. Untuk apa kau tanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas begini?"

"Baiklah… Ano, tidak bisakah kau izin lebih cepat dari itu? Tujuh hari, pulanglah ke Jepang. Semua orang merindukanmu."

Aku kembali tertawa, ada nada khawatir di sana, "Mana bisa. Dapat sebulan lagi saja sudah untung."

"Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang meninggalkanmu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Tetsu, "Maksudmu?"

"Ah… tidak, lupakan saja. Pokoknya, kau harus pulang Aomine-kun. Dan jangan sampai kau menjadi kurus hanya karena bekerja setiap hari."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Sudah ya."

Pembicaraan berakhir. Bola di tangan kananku nampaknya sudah siap untuk di tembakkan. Mendribble sebentar kemudian…

Masuk.

Skill yang masih tersisa, mungkin hanya basket.

.

.

.

"Apa katanya?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia akan pulang sebulan lagi. Apa bisa menunggu?"

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

"Makanya, sudah kukatakan bukan? Hujan-hujanan hanya akan membuat tubuhmu sakit." Shara memang gadis yang keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan diri. Dia berusaha, seperti tak ingin merepotkanku.

"Aku suka jika bisa membantumu." Dia tetap bisa tersenyum meski suhu tubuhnya naik setiap jam.

"Sudah biasa begini." Sambungnya lagi. Dia bukanlah tipikal perempuan yang banyak bicara. Sedikit bicara, banyak kerja. Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Kembalilah ke kantor."

"Kenapa? Kau sedang sakit, Shara. Bisa saja kau tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa ada yang mengetahui."

Dia tertunduk, "Habisnya… Aku tidak bisa berpikir jika kau sedekat ini."

DEG.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, masa iya dia menyukaiku?

"Err… Jangan membuatku bingung begini." Kataku sambil nyengir.

Yang kuingat saat itu adalah sesuatu yang bertautan.

Shara mencium bibirku.

Dua hari yang lalu sudah ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan perempuan ini. Perempuan yang menarik perhatianku. Setelah itu, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Hanya itu.

Hingga sebuah dosa berlanjut.

Aku tak bisa berpikir rasional ketika semakin hari aku berpikir dia semakin cantik. Entah mungkin untuk menarik perhatianku atau apa. Terkadang ia sengaja dekat denganku agar aku bisa menyesap aroma parfumnya yang berbeda-beda setiap hari itu. Atau kalau tidak, dia bisa menarik dasiku kemudian kembali menciumku.

"Lupakan perempuan itu.'' Dengan nada yang terbilang santai namun menusuk.

Satsuki, dialah perempuan yang dimaksud. Perempuan dengan rambut peach rose itu terkadang membuatnya resah setiap kali aku memandangi fotonya yang masih setia di ponselku ini. Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, terlebih dia sahabatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

"Tidak."

Kulepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyangga di leherku, melingkarkannya pada leherku. Ia duduk di atasku yang tadinya sedang mengetik berita esok.

Ia tersenyum, kukatakan sekali lagi, dia perempuan baik.

"Aku akan menikah sebulan lagi."

DEG.

Kenapa? Rasanya aku tidak…

"Lalu?" Kataku sok tak peduli.

"Tidak terlambat jika Aomine-san bilang suka padaku."

Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan orang yang kutunggu masih ada di Jepang sekarang.

"Kuputuskan dia, lalu kita bisa hidup bahagia."

Mana bisa.

Beginipun, aku masih tetap menyukai Satsuki.

.

.

.

Ini adalah café pertama yang kukunjungi saat kali pertama aku tinggal di Amerika, Rozes. Dengan dekorasi mawar dan aroma bunga di mana-mana. Juga desain interior seperti restoran bintang lima. Wangi bunga ini juga asli, ada mawar putih juga merah. Sayangnya aku lebih tertarik dengan mawar yang satu ini, peach rose.

"Jika kau rindu padaku, lihatlah peach rose." Itulah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku sebelum akhirnya aku terbang menuju Amerika.

"Steak saja dan lemon tea."

Sejujurnya aku ingin makan Ramen dan Udon, atau racun buatan Satsuki. Semua tentang Jepang, aku sangat rindu dan berharap bisa secepatnya ke sana.

"Masih dua minggu."

Aku tersenyum, lagipula, aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk dua minggu kedepannya.

.

.

.

"Aomine-san benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sikapnya sedikit berubah. Dia kembali menjadi perempuan baik-baik. Secangkir kopi menemani lemburku kali ini. Juga Shara yang ikut bekerja denganku.

"Yah… Masih satu minggu sih. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?"

Pada akhirnya, dia bukanlah jodohku.

"Sedang disiapkan. Kupikir, Aomine-san bisa hadir dalam pernikahanku."

Aku tertawa, "Maaf ya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

.

.

.

Shara membantuku menyiapkan list untuk dibawa ke Jepang. Seharian ini kami habiskan untuk mengelilingi New York dan mencari oleh-oleh yang bagus.

"Aku cukup iri lho."

"Soal apa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat barang terakhir yang kubeli, cincin.

"Aomine-san pria yang baik. Andai aku yang denganmu."

Suara rintihan terdengar setelah itu saat kupukul tangannya, "Jangan sembarangan bicara. Calon suamimu pastilah orang yang luar biasa. Karena kau, adalah orang yang luar biasa."

Dia tersenyum, meski mungkin ia masih menyesal dengan pilihannya—menikah muda.

Dia menyukaiku, sudah sejak lama. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Hanya saja, aku sekadar tertarik dengannya, tidak sepenuhnya mencintainya.

Yah, karena masih ada Satsuki.

"Misalnya, si Momoi-san itu meninggal, apa Aomine-san tidak menyesal?"

Aku tau dia tidak menyindir, tapi, itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin… aku akan mengejarmu."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan tawa senang antara kami berdua.

Juga malam terakhir, antara aku dan Shara. Perempuan yang menarik perhatianku di New York.

.

.

.

Mugkin sekarang, teman-temanku sudah menggandeng istri-istri mereka. Atau tidak? Yang kudengar, Murasakibara dan Midorima sudah menikah. Dan Kise masih berpacaran. Yang kutau tidak itu hanya Akashi dan Tetsu. Yah… kalau Tetsu mungkin belum mau menikah, tapi Akashi? Dia menyukai Satsuki, sama sepertiku.

"Gyaaa! Aominecchi! Kau lama tidak pulang-ssu."

Pelukan Kise masih sama seperti biasa, terasa seperti bisa meretakkan tulang-tulangku.

"Ber-hen-ti me-me-luk-ku, KISE!" Dan semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kise, Tetsu dan Akashi datang menjemputku di bandara.

"Mana Satsuki?"

"Ah… dia sudah menunggumu." Kata Akashi, bahkan sampai sekarangpun, aku masih bisa merasakan wibawanya yang tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Langit tampaknya tak bersahabat. Hujan turun dengan derasnya sesaat setelah mobil di jalankan. Kami berempat naik mobil Akashi—seperti biasa.

Wajah mereka membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya. Seperti di rundung kesedihan. Masa' iya dengan kepulanganku begini, diperlihatkan wajah menyedihkan begitu.

.

.

.

"Hoi… Hoi… Kau bercanda?"

Mataku bergetar. Yang lain hanya bisa diam memandangiku yang tampak kebingungan.

Sebuah gapura tengah berdiri kokoh di depanku, dengan foto perempuan berambut peach yang tengah tersenyum disana, di langit yang berbeda.

"Momoi-san tidak menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu, Aomine-kun. Makanya, sebulan yang lalu aku meminta waktu agar kau lebih cepat pulang."

Aku tertunduk, tak peduli hujan membasahi tubuhku. Dia sudah tak ada lagi, disini maupun disana. Entah dimana, kupikir, kita masih di langit yang sama.

"Satsuki.. Hoi! Jawab aku!" Kudekati makan perempuan itu, tak ada jawaban. Yang lain hanya bisa menunduk, seakan tak berani menceritakannya padaku.

"Maaf, semua email yang kau terima, itu aku yang kirimkan. Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dimana Momocchi mulai tertidur di rumah sakit."

Aku mengerti, atau berusaha mengerti. Jika mereka katakan lebih awal—

"Satsuki tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Sebulan yang lalu saat Tetsuya meneleponmu, ia memberitahukannya pada Satsuki kalau kau bisa datang sebulan lagi. Sedangkan umurnya hanya tersisa tujuh hari."

Aku mendengar dengan seksama, meski air mataku berhasil disamarkan oleh hujan yang membasahi wajahku, aku tetap tak bisa menahan bendungan air mata ini.

"Ia berusaha agar tetap bisa hidup sampai kau datang. Dan.. itu mukjizat dia berhasil bertahan sampai tiga minggu."

"Akan kutunggu, meski sampai hari terakhirku." Begitulah yang dikatakan Akashi. Ia mengulangi perkataan Satsuki yang sungguh, membuat dadaku terasa sakit dan membuatku menjadi pria paling bersalah yang pernah ada.

Aku meyesal. Tidak ada yang bisa kudapatkan. Dia ataupun Shara.

.

.

.

Omake

Ada sesuatu di atas mejaku, sebuah surat kecil dengan tulisan yag sederhana. Aku kenal dengan tulisan ini, juga nama ini.

"Terimakasih. Lupakan aku dan carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku."

.

.

.

End.


End file.
